Under the Mistletoe
by CrazyHayniac
Summary: Following Thanksgiving, Cyd and Naldo prepare to decorate their apartment for Christmas. While out buying things they need to decorate, since it is Cyd and Naldo's first Christmas living together, Cyd sneaks some mistletoe in with their other purchases. Later, while Naldo is out, Cyd places the mistletoe around the apartment. Wholesome Cyldo content.


**Under the Mistletoe**

Note: A few years ago, I wrote the first version of this fic after seeing a prompt on tumblr asking which member of an OTP would hang mistletoe around the house during the holidays. I decided to rewrite it and improve upon it this year. Hope you enjoy.

The first Christmas after they were married, Cyd and Naldo were excited to decorate their apartment for the holiday season. They had been looking forward to doing so together since their Spring wedding when they moved in together. They had a few small decorations for around the apartment, but they needed a tree and lights to string on the tree.

For much of the fall season, they had been too busy with other things that needed to be done including getting ready for Thanksgiving to do any decorating. The first chance they got to decorate their apartment for Christmas was the Friday following Thanksgiving. They began by putting the decorations they had, some snowmen and small wreaths, around before deciding it was time to face the crowds at a store. They hoped the insanity that sometimes came with the sales following Thanksgiving would be done.

Cyd and Naldo knew they needed an artificial tree rather than a real one. When they had moved into their apartment, they had been notified about rules such as limitations on noise and how there was no smoking within the building. Among the rules was that candles were not allowed because they are a fire hazard nor were real Christmas trees allowed for the same reason.

"Naldo, let's get this one!" Cyd exclaimed, pointing to a fifteen foot Christmas tree that happened to be 50% off.

"That's not going to fit in the apartment. The celling is only nine feet," Naldo reasoned.

"We can put up sections of it. See here it says you can adjust it for different heights as needed," Cyd said, pointing to a label on the box.

"Okay," Naldo agreed, helping Cyd load the tree into their cart. After picking out the tree, the two went to look for lights. They found a couple boxes they figured would be enough to wrap around the tree and headed towards the check out.

When Cyd and Naldo returned to their apartment, they together carried their new tree to their second floor apartment before retrieving the lights. Since the apartment would only fit half of the tree, they needed to spread the entire thing out on the living room floor, moving their coffee table out of the way to lay everything out. They spent close to an hour sorting through all the pieces and setting aside the ones they didn't need. Another half hour later, they had the tree put together and got it moved to the corner of the room where they wanted it.

"I guess we should probably take care of the extra pieces before one of us gets hurt," Cyd commented as she looked to the unused carnage of the tree.

Naldo nodded his agreement so they two gathered the pieces and returned them to the box. Once the extra pieces were returned to the box, the two moved it to the side of the room and then began opening the boxes of lights to begin stringing them on the tree.

Once they had all the lights out of the box, Cyd and Naldo stood on opposite sides of the tree to pass the lights between them. They stepped back to admire their handiwork and adjust the lights a little to fill in places that were bare. After deciding that the lights were arranged how they wanted them, Cyd and Naldo retrieved the ornaments and other decorations for the tree they had acquired over their lives. They spent a while putting everything on their tree before once again stepping back to admire their handiwork.

"It's perfect," Naldo spoke, wrapping his arm around Cyd's shoulder as they stood in their living room.

"Not quite," Cyd said.

"What's wrong?"

"It needs more lights."

"On the tree?" Naldo questioned. "You're starting to sound like Shelby. The tree has more than enough lights."

Cyd laughed. "No, I mean around the room. We should string lights around the living room."

"Ahh," Naldo nodded. "You want to go get more lights for around the room tonight yet?"

"No. I'm beat," Cyd spoke. "Time for dinner?" she suggested.

"Sounds good," Naldo agreed. His arm dropped from around Cyd's shoulders as he headed to the kitchen where Cyd joined him a minute later. After having dinner, they spent the night relaxing and watching Christmas movies with only the Christmas tree to light the room.

The following day, after having a late breakfast, Cyd and Naldo headed back out to the store to get more lights. They found some other things they wanted to decorate the apartment with and put them in the cart. While Naldo went to check on the lights and find the same ones he and Cyd had got the day before, Cyd happened to find another decoration, mistletoe. She smirked as she looked at it and hid it under some of the other stuff they had picked out so Naldo wouldn't see it.

"I've got the lights," Naldo said with a smile as he returned carrying a couple boxes of colored lights to string around their living room. "We should find some of those things that can hold the lights up and won't damage the walls."

"Right," Cyd agreed. Soon, the two were making their way through the check out. Cyd wasn't sure how she managed it, but Naldo didn't see the mistletoe as they went through the checkout, and once they were home, she hid it without letting him see it.

Before they began decorating at home, Cyd and Naldo got lunch and took a break for a little while to relax. Around mid-afternoon, they began putting first the things to hold the lights up in intervals of a couple feet. They then proceeded to put the lights around the room and eventually the other decorations they got.

By the time they finished, it was getting dark and growing near dinner time. "Any ideas on what to have for dinner?" Naldo asked as they finished getting the last of their new decorations arranged around the apartment.

Cyd hummed in thought. She needed to be strategic. If she wanted to put the mistletoe up without Naldo knowing, she needed to find a way to get him out of the apartment. "What about a couple boxes of take-out from that place down the street. You could run out and get it," Cyd suggested after a minute.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Naldo agreed. He headed to their room to retrieve his wallet and keys. "See you in a few," he said. The two shared a quick kiss before Naldo made his way out.

Cyd smiled once Naldo had closed the door behind him. Now was her chance. She took the mistletoe from where she hid it earlier. "Where to put it?" Cyd spoke aloud as she considered the best places to put the mistletoe to surprise Naldo.

Holding the mistletoe in her hands, Cyd spent a couple minutes looking around the apartment to decide where the best places to put the mistletoe would be. After a couple minutes, Cyd decided to put mistletoe over the couch, kitchen sink, doorway into their apartment, and a couple other places. It took a few minutes as she needed to retrieve a step stool to reach the ceiling and painter's tape to ensure that it wouldn't damage the paint when removed. Once she finished placing the mistletoe in the places she wanted to, Cyd locked the door to the apartment so she would know when Naldo got home would be able to meet him there.

It was a few minutes after Cyd sat down that she heard the door handle moving as Naldo returned home and tried to open it not expecting it to be locked. Cyd got off the couch to meet Naldo at the door and opened it as he took his keys from his pocket. "Cyd, why was the—" Naldo was cut off as Cyd greeted him with a kiss. "What was that for?" Naldo asked when they separated and as he entered the apartment.

"That," Cyd replied simply as she pointed up.

"Oh, I see," Naldo said, quickly giving Cyd another kiss before they made their way to the dining room table to eat.

"Before we eat," Cyd began as she set a couple plates on the table. "Can you come here?"

"What?" Naldo asked, already going to the opposite side of the table from where he stood, not considering the fact that the two of them stood only a couple feet from each other and anything Cyd needed to say could be said from there.

"This," Cyd answered, standing on her tip-toes to give Naldo another kiss.

When they separated, Naldo looked to the ceiling. "Where all did you hide mistletoe in the apartment?" Naldo asked as they sat down to eat.

Cyd shrugged. "You'll have to wait and find out."

"Okay," Naldo agreed. "Where'd you get the idea?" he asked a couple minutes later as they began eating.

"Not really sure. I just thought it'd be fun. I'm surprised I got this far without you finding out I got the mistletoe."

Naldo laughed. "You're just that good at hiding things," he teased before the meal continued as normal with more casual conversation. At the conclusion of dinner, the two went together to take care of their dishes. Cyd turned to Naldo after getting his attention to give him another kiss. He let out a light laugh seeing that there was more mistletoe above them. "Are you going to tell me where all you put the mistletoe now?" he asked.

"Nope, you'll just have to discover where it is."

"Okay," Naldo agreed. In the days following, they found where Cyd had hidden all the mistletoe; throughout the Christmas season, they continued share quick kisses each time they were under it together.

Even after the conclusion of the holiday season, the two decided to keep the mistletoe up in a couple places. Sometimes, the fact that mistletoe still decorated their apartment would be forgotten for a few days to a couple weeks at a time when their lives grew busy. However, they always enjoyed the random kisses they would share when they once again remembered the mistletoe hanging in their apartment.

**A/N:** Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone.

I know this one-shot is technically set starting about a month before Christmas, but I wanted to post it on Christmas day since it is Christmas themed. I hope everyone has a good holiday season, and that you're able to spend the season with people you love.

As a side note, I know the show has implied that Naldo is Jewish, but he celebrated Christmas with his friends and dressed as Santa, so him celebrating Christmas and decorating for it is something I assumed would be believable. Also, while Cyd has sort of a tough exterior, I feel she would show her softer side around Naldo.

I'd love to know what you thought of this, what you liked, or what you think could have been improved on. Feel free to leave a review if you feel inclined to do so. Please be constructive in your criticism as it helps me become a better writer so fics I write in the future can be better. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


End file.
